


The Pine Tree and The Llama

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Older characters in some of the ones shots, mentions of past emotional abuse in one, multiple one shots, some of these will get fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of one shots centering around the relationship between Dipper and Pacifica. These are my one shots for Dippica Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Firsts
> 
> I remember reading a tweet on tumblr awhile back where a person asked Alex if he imagined Dipper getting a tattoo when he was older. Alex replied to the tweet saying that he can imagine Dipper overreacting to it or not getting one at all. Then this idea popped in my head. 
> 
> Dipper and Paz are in their twenties in this.

Why did he ever agree to this? Pacifica suggested that they should get matching tattoos, saying "Trust family; Trust friends; Trust each other". Dipper thought it'd be a cool idea. With his supernatural investigation business, he thought it would something cool to get. More importantly, it was a symbol of his bond with his fiancé - that no matter what there were people in his life that he can fall back on. There was always someone he could trust. Now, he was having second thoughts.

What if that needle wasn't sterilised? That thing could give him a diseases if it wasn't clean enough! What if it somehow hit a bone and he had to go the hospital? What if it did all of these things and killed him? There could be a less painful way to do this? Right…? Right?!

"Mister Pines?" he heard a woman call out, tossing out of his train of thought.

Blinking, he looked at the tattoo artist, who was a woman about his age with tattoos all over her body, while she rubbed the spot near his shoulder with disinfectant.

"Yeah."

"After I am done sterilising this area, I will get started on your tattoo."

Dipper nearly gulped. He had to calm down. He has been through worse before, and he can get through this, too.

"Okay," he said, trying to hide his nerves.

Glancing to the side, Dipper noticed the woman pick up the machine, a piece of equipment with the biggest needle has ever seen in his life. Dipper tensed up at the sight of the machine. Oh dear god! This is not going to end well.

"Are you ready, Mister Pines?" the lady asked before he nodded, heart pounding.

Before he knew it, the woman pressed the needle into his skin. Immediately, Dipper felt the needle pounding into his skin, gritting his teeth. After a few minutes, not being able to take it any more, Dipper yelped. The woman pulled the machine away.

"Are you all right, sir?" the tattoo artist asked, looking at Dipper in concern.

Embarrassed, Dipper flushed. "I'm fine. I think I just need a moment."

The woman stared at the man in confusion before she nodded. "All right, then. I will be back in a minute."

The woman walked off, leaving the couple alone. Why did he just do that? He faced much worse pain this before. He wrestled with creatures twice his size, he got tossed against rock faces, he got punched in the face by foes and so much more. He even had a demon take over his body, who poured soda over his eyes and tossed his body down the stairs. He is still surprised that Bill didn't land him in the hospital after what he did back when he was twelve. Still, for whatever reason, this didn't seem to come anywhere close to that.

Ugh. Why is this so difficult? He should be able to get through this. Right?

"What's wrong, Dipper?"

Dipper jumped a little before he flicked his gaze towards Pacifica. "Um, nothing. I'm fine." Dipper laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes slightly. She did not buy it. Not one bit.

"Come on, Dipper; I know you were freaking out back there."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You think?" she said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Dipper let a sigh escape him. He can't lie to her. After all if there was anyone he can trust right now, it was her.

"I am just nervous about this whole thing. I can't stop thinking about everything that can go wrong with this. I want to keep going, but I don't know," Dipper said, casting his gaze down.

Pacifica's gaze softened. She knew Dipper too well. She should've known that he was worried about this and said something much sooner. There is something she can do now.

Pacifica placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Dipper to look up at her. "Dipper, it will be all right." A little smirk appeared on her features. "Besides, you know how Mabel is going to react if she figures this out."

Dipper relaxed just a little bit more. She's right. He's over reacting about this whole thing. He didn't want to let Pacifica down. If she wanted to do this, so will he. He had to be strong and get through this for her. Besides, he knew Mabel will never let it down if he didn't go through with this, especially since she already has five of these.

The woman walked back into the room. Taking a deep breath, Dipper fixed his eyes on the lady again.

"You can keep going, now. I think I am ready."

Nodding, she sat down in the chair again. After she sterilised her equipment again and got the tools ready, she pressed the needle in again, starting up the machine. Dipper hissed in pain, clutching the sides of the chair hard as he could. However, Pacifica held his hand and a small smile crept onto his features.


	2. The Dreaded Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Teen Years
> 
> I just rewatched Carpet Diem. When I got to the part with Grunkle Stan having the talk with Mabel, I started wondering what it'd be like if Grunkle Stan gave Dipper a similar talk when he's about to go on his first date with Pacifica. I came up with this. 
> 
> Dipper is also in his mid teens in this.
> 
> Warning: This is will contain some crude humour.

Dipper slid on his blazer as he took a look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to look decent tonight since he was going on a date with Pacifica. It wasn't anything super fancy, really. He was going to The Club for a dinner with Pacifica.

Dipper wanted to make a check list for this; however, Mabel talked him out of it, saying he was over thinking things again. Begrudgingly, he agreed. Besides, he and Pacifica have been friends for a couple years now, so it wasn't like she was a stranger or something.

Despite this, he was still a tad worried about this whole thing. What if he messed up this whole thing and made Pacifica hate him?

Ugh. He wished Mabel was here to calm him down about this. However, she was shopping with Pacifica.

Dipper took a deep breath. He had to calm down about this. After all, he did face much worse then this before. He took down demons and faced down monsters three times his size in the past, after all. This can't be that much worse? Could it?

Dipper walked downstairs towards the store area of the Mystery Shack. Just as he was about to head out the door, he spotted Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper," Grunkle Stan said, holding a can of soda in his hand, "since you are going on your first date, I think it's time we have a man to man talk."

Dipper swallowed nervously, knowing where this was heading. "I have to get-"

"Come on, Dipper. I think you can wait a few minutes."

"But-"

"This is important."

"All right," Dipper gave in, knowing it was pointless to argue against this.

Feeling like a person heading to the gallows, Dipper followed him to the table, plopping down in one of the chairs. Grunkle Stan sat across from him.

"Now Dipper," he began, taking a sip out of his Pitt soda. "You're a teenager and I need to tell you some ground rules about this whole dating thing."

Nervous, Dipper said, "Okay."

"First tip, don't cheap out on the first date. Pay for her meal and all that jazz."

"All right."

"Second, always laugh at her jokes no matter what. Even if they are not funny, just laugh. Keep her in good spirits."

"Um..." Dipper said, unsure how to take that.

"Another thing, treat her right. Don't show her anything on that CD of yours...or whatever the kids these days call it. Don't try to deny it, even Mabel knows about it."

A hint of pink brushed its way onto Dipper's cheeks. How did he even know about that? Granted, he might've heard about it from Mabel. But, still...

"Also, if you and Pacifica decide to do the bedroom tango, you need to protect your dip stick. I don't want you getting her pregnant and becoming a baby daddy. If you do, I will make you one of the attractions here. I have some condoms in the drawer at the end of the counter; you can put them in your pocket before the big date."

"But, Grunkle Stan-"

"Dipper, I know how these things work. You have to be careful, especially you are able to 'make ladies swoon by the sound of your voice' as Mabel says."

Dipper covered his face with his hand, cheeks bright red. Can this get any worse?

"Hey Dipper," he heard Pacifica say.

Yup - this has just got worse.

"Pacifica," Dipper said, blushing even harder. He turned around to see his girlfriend, who was holding a bag in her hand, before he stood up. "Um, didn't expect you to be here so early." Dipper let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pacifica stared him in confused. Why was Dipper acting so funny? Was he-?

Before Pacifica could ponder this much longer, Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow. "Wait. How did you get in here?"

Pacifica flashed her eyes towards him and merely shrugged at this. "Mabel just let me inside; we just got back from the mall."

Grunkle Stan nodded at this. It made sense to him.

"Hey, Dipper," Mabel said, walking in with a few bags in her hands. Flashing her eyes towards her brother, she raised an eyebrow. "Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Um..." Dipper trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain this.

A playful smirk formed on his sister's lips, figuring out the mystery. "Are you getting the talk from Grunkle Stan?"

"Uh..." Dipper trailed off as if he was a broken record, not sure how to respond to that in the slightest.

Grunkle Stan and his sister burst out laughing. Pacifica laughed, finding her boyfriend's reaction amusing. She gave Mabel a high five.

Mabel, noticing how red Dipper's face was, shifted towards her great-uncle. "I think we should stop teasing him. I think we are breaking him."

"All right, fine," Grunkle Stan said, taking another sip of his soda.

Pacifica turned to her boyfriend, who's face was a bright shade of red. "Come on. Let's go."

Dipper nodded. As Pacifica walked towards the front door, Grunkle Stan clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Go get 'em, kid."

"Thanks," Dipper said, giving him a warm smile back.

Dipper walked out of the room. Noticing Pacifica standing near the front door, he grabbed her hand, fingers intertwined. He was glad that was over with. Although, a part of him wondered if Pacifica would ever let it down...


	3. Trapped in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tension || Oblivious and Obvious
> 
> I got this idea randomly. I know I am stretching the prompt with this one, but screw the rules this is the best I could come up with for this one on short notice. Wait...wrong fandom. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the next one shot. This takes place a year after the events of the series.

Pacifica rammed her upper body against the closet door once more, trying to get it open while Dipper sat behind her.

Dipper and Pacifica tried to get something out of the attic closet; however, the door locked behind them and jammed, trapping them inside. Embarrassing was the understatement of the millennium for both of them. They just wanted to get out of here! But what made it more difficult was the fact the two of them could hardly move. It didn't help at all that he didn't have a cellphone yet.

Dipper stared at the door, which kept them in its twin prison, pondering a way to escape. Despite his efforts, he came up short. Ugh. What did he or Pacifica do to deserve this? Why did this have to happen again? First being locked in the bunker with Wendy, and now this! Unlike the last time, this time was because of his own ignorance and nothing else.

She rammed her shoulder against it once more, but to no avail. She jerked the doorknob some more. Come on! Come on! The door had to budge. It just had too!

When it wouldn't budge, Pacifica slumped backwards onto the ground, accidently, sitting down on Dipper's lap. Instantly, she scotched up just ahead of him, cheeks a bright shade of crimson.

"Wanna pretend-?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, blushing as well.

With the blush still on her cheeks, Pacifica shifted her eyes to the side. Why did she just do that? Did the universe want to make this worse for them? The strange part was that a part of her enjoyed the contact.

Pushing that thought aside, she stared at the dreaded door. There had to be a way to get out here. There had to b-

"Pacifica," Dipper said suddenly, tossing her out of her train of thought. "Did you bring your cell?"

"Think so," Pacifica said. She wiggled around, trying to reach into her jeans pocket. While doing so, she slammed Dipper's back against the closet, causing him to wince after the impact.

"Sorry," she apologised, red still on her cheeks.

"It's all right."

After she squirmed around some more, she was able to reach into her jeans pocket. She plucked it out of her pocket before she pressed the screen.

"Crap!" she cursed, eyes fixed on the dark screen.

"Phone died?" Dipper mused from behind her.

"Well, I ..." she trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse. When she came up short, she exclaimed, "I can be forgetful sometimes, all right!"

Dipper merely rolled his eyes at this, chuckling at this. Pacifica reached behind her, smacking the side of his leg.

"Ow!"

"Well, that's what you get when you laughing at my misery," she countered, playfully.

"Sure," he said slyly.

At this, Pacifica tickled the side of his thigh, causing him to burst out into laughter.

Chuckling, he said, "All right, all right."

Once Dipper stopped squirming, a small, awkward smile slowly came onto his features. He those strange butterflies in his stomach again. However, it wasn't the only time he felt that way around her. He enjoyed being around her. It wasn't in the same as it was for Mabel or any of the other people in his life. It was different. He couldn't quite place a reason as to why. The only other time he felt that way was back when he had a crush on Wendy. But that couldn't be the cas-

"Hold on," Pacifica began, smirking. "I think I have an idea."

Dipper blinked. "What is it?"

Not replying, she wiggled around some more before she pulled a plastic card out of her pocket. She leaned forward, sliding the card through the gap.

Suddenly, the door flew open, the two teens tumbled forward before Dipper fell on top of her. Dipper, hastily, rolled off of her before his eyes darted around the room. Grunkle Stan and Mabel were nowhere in sight. A sigh soon escaped him. He was glad that they weren't here, otherwise he know they'll never hear the end of it.

"Want to pretend this never happened?" Pacifica said before Dipper flashed his eyes towards her.

"Way ahead on that one," Dipper agreed, shooting her a tired grin.


	4. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AUs.
> 
> All right, readers. The moment a lot of you guys have probably been wait for (and I admit I should've posted by now and I probably will near the end of the month), it's time to take a trip into my Reverse Falls universe!
> 
> As another quick side note, while I know Alex said the twins have brown eyes, I decided to change that for this universe for reasons that will be explained later on in the mutichapter. Pacifica along with the Pine Twins are 15.

Pacifica ran up the paved road on the cliff side, pumping her legs as fast as she could as a Little Critters song played from the phone that she clutched in her hand.

Feeling like she couldn't go much further and needed a break, she ran to the side of the road and bent over, placing her hands on her thighs. Why did she decide to run all the way up the friggin' Cliff Road? She was lucky that she didn't fall over on the side road doing something like this, especially since she wasn't used to running up hill at all.

However, it wasn't because she wasn't used to running. Back home in Piedmont, she always ran all over the neighbourhood; sometimes even at early hours to the point Gideon always teased her about being a early bird. It was something she found cleared her mind in the morning, which is something she really needed sometimes.

One thing she loved about the town was the fact there were many places to run and explore. The only place despised running was downtown, especially with the bell near the town square - the further she can stay way from that damn thing the better. In addition to this, she didn't want to go anywhere near the paths in the middle of the forest, because always felt like she was being watched. She knew it was more then a weird feeling that would quickly pass.

Shortly after arriving, she found an old journal resting in a strange metal tree. Inside of its pages were strange ciphers and details about the supernatural critters in the town. She knew the journal wasn't a fake since shortly after finding it, she encountered many strange things that the pages talked about. Hell, after being here only for a week her and her brother, Gideon, already faced: some crazed gnomes, who wanted her and brother to be their queens; a 'rogue' gnome that resided in the wine cellar, who wanted to destroy their home for not serving him as he pleased; a chupacabra that gave her many cuts before blotting off into the woods and so much more.

Normally, most people would've ran out of town with their tail between their legs after bizarre shit like that - but not her. Ever since she was little, she was intrigued by the supernatural things. If anything, with an item like this, it gave her a chance to find out more about them. She knew there were more mysteries about this place- and she wanted to find out what they are.

It wasn't just that. Her mother told her that her biological family had roots in the town a couple years back. That made her all the more interested in this place. She could finally put many thoughts and feelings she had for awhile to rest.

She owed it to herself to solve the mysteries of this place. She had to find out these things. She just had too.

Pacifica walked over to one of the deciduous tree that darted the side of the road and leaned against it. She fixed her eyes on the cobblestone mansion that rested on top cliff side, trying to breath normally. She passed by the place a few times running around the town and even remembered glimpsing it through the window on the bus ride into town. However, something about that mansion made her wonder every time she brushed by it. She read a brief passage about it in the journals. The weird part was that description about it was super vague as if he was hiding something about that place. While it could be nothing, it was something she did wonder, especially since she still had no clue who the author of them was. Ugh. She wished she was able to decipher those stupid codes! They might help her uncover the secrets of this place a lot quicker. However, looking up at the massive building, Pacifica figured that if she got a closer look at it, she might be able to learn more about the place.

Feeling a little daring, Pacifica pushed herself up the cliff just a bit more until she noticed a large mass of people around a large metal gate. As she panted for breath, she noticed people were staring at the gate as if Sev'ral Timez were on the other side of the gate with big cheesy grins on their faces, holding their phones up into the air in order to take a picture. It didn't surprise her that much. After all, there very many tourist traps in the town. However, she could hardly see a thing since there were so many people in front of her.

Standing on her tip-toes, she saw a boy and a girl, who both looked about her age with matching, powerful hazel eyes, walk out of the mansion, making their way down the large steps.

The girl wore a pink scoop neck sweater and black skirt. Resting onto of her head, was a black headband with a green amulet on top of it. There was a similar amulet on her necklace as well. In addition to this, she had a grin on her face, seeming to enjoy the attention everyone was giving her with brown curls that fell half way down her back.

The boy, who wore a black shirt with a white coat on top and dark pants, had a similar amulet around his neck and brown hair. He seemed much colder and stoic then his sister. He looked rather cute to say the least, causing a hint of red to come to her cheeks. However, the only thing that kept her for falling for his charm was that amulet around his neck and the look in his eyes.

In fact, the looks in both of the twins eyes sent chills down her spine.

Moments later, Pacifica swore the boy tossed his eyes at her, giving her a sly smirk which sent a chill down her spine. The girl stared at him for a moment and the guy flashed his eyes toward her before she burst out into a fit of laughter a couple moments later.

Pacifica stared this, blinking. What was that about?

"Ma'am," a man, who was wearing a suit with a question mark pin on it, said, turning to the tour guide nearby and tossing Pacifica out of her thoughts. "Your group has to back away from the gate, now."

"All right," the woman said before she turned her attention to the group. "Let's get back to the bus, group! There are ice cream sandwiches that look like this town's founder inside."

As people cheered around her about the treats, Pacifica glanced over shoulder as the twins climbed into the limo. She made her way back to the other side of the highway. Once Pacifica was on the other side, she reached into her shorts pocket, plucking her phone out her pocket. She put her headphones back into her ears before began to make her way back home. Something in her gut told her that it wasn't the last she was going to see of them.


	5. Unicorn Kitties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mystery Trio
> 
> I remember seeing a picture of the legendary lost pilot for the show with Mabel cuddling this kitten with a horn on it head. Since that thing is so adorable, I want to write a one shot with the gang coming across a whole whack of them. 
> 
> As for the Hand Witch, I know it was most likely a tall-tale that Grunkle Stan told in that episode, but I wanted to mention her anyways. 
> 
> Here's the next one shot. The kids are teenagers here.

As the group walked through the cave, they looked around for any sign of life. Dipper held Pacifica's hand as Mabel walked beside them. Thankfully, the caves were very well lit with some of the lights from the holes at the top lighting the way; Pacifica wasn't that surprised about this since it was in the middle of the day.

Dipper saw a some creatures run into the cave the night. At first, he thought it was something like a mountain loin or something. However, the journal said that small, supernatural creatures resided here. Dipper wanted to investigate it some more. Mabel and her decided to come along, curious about this as well.

While taking a girlfriend to an old cave wasn't the most conventional of dates, Pacifica didn't care in the slightest; she loved going on adventures with the two. Even though sometimes they got into a lot of bizarre and sometimes even dangerous situations, like the time they had to out run a chupacabra in the woods, they were always exciting, which was something she needed in her life. Besides, anything that could get her away from parents, even for a short while, was fine by her.

Though...

"Where did the journal say these creatures were, exactly?" Pacifica asked.

"Not sure," Dipper said. "The journal just said the creatures resided in the cave, but it didn't really describe much more then that."

Pacifica scrunched her eyebrows in the confusion. That's odd. Why would the journal be so vague about something like this? Normally, they gave some sort of hint about the creatures.

"I think they should be around here somewhere," Mabel added. "Besides, this whole place reminds me of the Hand Witch's old pad, so it can't be that long until we find something."

"Hand Witch?" Pacifica said, blinking.

"It's a long story," Dipper replied, not sure how to explain the whole thing.

"Not really," Mabel interjected, continuing to walk beside them. "The first summer we came here, Grunkle Stan stole a watch from a witch at a market place. In order get back at him, she hexed and made his hands disappear, which was super creepy to say the least."

Pacifica grimaced at that. She couldn't blame Mabel for saying that. That sounds messed up! She couldn't imagine losing her hands like that.

"Since Grunkle Stan couldn't do much without his hands, we went up to her home in one of the other caves around here before Grunkle Stan demanded her to give him his hands back. The lady made a bunch of her lost hands attack us, demanding Grunkle Stan to kiss her, but he refused. After awhile, it turned out the lady was really lonely and was just an elaborate sceem to get a boyfriend. So I gave her a 'Home Make-over' and gave her a book of pick-up lines, and she gave Grunkle Stan's hands as a thank you."

"What happened to her?"

"Not sure. Last I heard she moved in with her boyfriend that she met shortly after the whole ordeal."

"Wow. Good for her," Pacifica said with a smile.

"Yup. I am the match making master," Mabel boasted teasingly. "Besides, I helped hook you two up."

A hint of pink came on Pacifica and Dipper's cheeks. Mabel knew that two had feelings for awhile. At the start of the summer, when Pacifica admitted to her that she had a crush on her brother, Mabel told Dipper, knowing that her brother had feelings for her as well. After the intital embarrassment of the whole thing, they decided to go on a date and the rest was history.

Suddenly, Dipper saw some shadows move from the corner of his eye. Instinctually, he put his hand in front of both of them. Pacifica put a hand in front of Dipper.

To everyone's surprise, in the darkness, instead of a hord of dangerous beasts, they were...kittens...?

"A clowder?" Dipper said, trying to process the bizarre scene before him.

Pacifica and Mabel blinked, both wondering what the hell Dipper was talking about.

Confused, Mabel flashed her gaze towards her brother. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Dipper said, blushing.

The three cats walked into the light. They had pink fur with a horn jutting out of centre of their heads, making them look like cat-unicorns.

Dipper blinked at this. Okay. This is just bizarre! These things look like something his sister would come up with.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the creatures, not letting his guard down. One thing he learnt was that things weren't always what they seemed a first. He knew these things could still be dangerous, especially if this was some sort of illusion. From the look on Pacifica's face, she knew this as well.

Despite his efforts, one of creatures walked up behind Mabel. Mabel spun around.

"Mabel don't!" Dipper hollered.

Despite his efforts, she leaned down and picked up the animal, cuddling it.

"Hey you," Mabel mused, petting the animals fur. "You're a cutie. I'm going to name you Muffins."

The little creature purred, causing Mabel to giggle.

Dipper relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. They weren't the creature the journals talked about. After all, if they were planning to attack them, they would've done so by now.

One of the kittens rubbed against Dipper's leg. Smiling, he picked it up.

"Wow," Dipper said, holding the kitten. "Guess they aren't a threat after all."

"Well, no surprise there. Besides, I'm always right about everything. Isn't that right, Muffins?" Mabel then said in a deeper tone, moving the animal's lips, "Yup. It sure is."

While Dipper laughed at his sister's antics, Pacifica, on the other hand, was still nervous about the creatures. What if they attacked her or something?

Suddenly, one of the kittens pounced on Pacifica's foot, causing her jerk back. She fell down to the ground before she inched back, pressing her back against the cave wall.

"Scared of a kitten?" Dipper mused with a little smirk, cuddling a kitten in his arms and walking towards her.

"Shut it, Dippy!" Pacifica retorted as Dipper kneeled down next to her. "I'm just not used to being around animals."

Confused, Dipper blinked. "Really? What about some of those animals around the mansion?"

"I never really had many pets since my parents weren't super fond of animals for reason. Besides, you can't really cuddle a peacock. Believe me, I tried when I was little."

Dipper chuckled at this, imaging a younger version his girlfriend running around trying to pet a peacock. Pacifica, teasingly, smacked his arm for that.

"Ow!" Dipper said, wincing.

"See, now. That's what you get for laughing at me."

"Fair enough."

Though, how can he explain this?

"Just relax," Dipper instructed. "Pretend that they are stuffed animals."

"Really?" she teased, giving her boyfriend a smirk.

Dipper paused for a moment. That sounded kind of dumb the more he thought about it. How else can he explain this...?

"All right," he said. "Pick one of them up, gently, and cradle it as if was a doll."

Pacifica picked up the animal, cradling it in her arms. The kitten licked Pacifica's cheek, causing her to laugh. Dipper smiled at this.

From the corner of Mabel's eyes, she saw the two handling the kitten and smiled. They were such a cute match.


	6. Family Like Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family
> 
> Hey guys, I got this idea from Golf Wars, however, I want to put my own spin on it, setting it during their teen years. 
> 
> This one, despite having the odd joke here and there, is going to be a tad more serious, exploring both Dipper and Pacifica's home situations. Because of this, there will be mentions of abuse. Nothing super bad and nothing worse then what is mentioned in the show, but if any of you guys are triggered by this sort of thing, do not read this one shot.
> 
> As a public safe message, don't try what Grunkle Stan does to light the fire at home. I'm am only adding this since I think it's in character for him to do this, but this could be dangerous in real life. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Dipper sat beside Pacifica, arm around her waist and Mabel sat beside her brother. Pacifica rested her head on Dipper's shoulders while staring at the starry sky. Grunkle Stan, meanwhile, was trying to get the fire to start.

Dipper invited her to spend the evening, along with the rest of his family, being around a campfire. Admittedly, Pacifica was excited for this, since was her first time ever doing something like this.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel questioned after her Great Uncle pour a few drops of gasoline onto a piece of tinfoil. "Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"Yeah," Dipper added, shooting him a worried look. "This seems rather dangerous...and illegal."

Pacifica agreed with them. This seemed to be a very stupid idea. What if he hurt himself or burnt the Shack to the ground? Then again, this is Stanford Pines, after all. He probably has done a lot more things like this in the past.

"More then ever," he boasted confidently, grabbing a box of matches from the picnic table. "Besides, I need to teach you guys this sort of thing. I have done this sort of thing for years. You know? Going out, setting things on fire..."

Okay. Now Pacifica was really worried about this.

After he stuck a match against the piece of tinfoil, setting it ablaze. He tossed it in the fire before it set ablaze. Pacifica blinked at this, surprised.

"See, you guys," Grunkle Stan said before Pacifica fixed his eyes on him. "This is why I teach you these things."

Once Grunkle Stan and the others walked back to the logs near the campfire, he put his leg near the ledge of the fire pit. The flames licked the side of his leg, setting his pants leg on fire.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper said. "Your leg is on fire."

Pacifica and Pines Twins burst into laughter as he scrambled, trying to put out the flame. Pacifica picked up her water bottle and pointed it at Stanford, squeezing it and causing water to gush at him.

Grunkle Stan gave her a dry look as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Thanks."

"Um, don't mention it," Pacifica said uncertainly.

"I need to get something quick," Grunkle Stan said before walking off.

As Stanford walked off, Pacifica stared at the flickering flames. She never got a chance to ever spend time with her folks like this. She wanted to do things like this more often.

Why did she have to have such shitty parents? Instead of getting folks that loved and cared for her, she got ones that only care about their own imagine and use bells on her. Sometimes she wondered she did to deserve parents like hers.

"I brought the super-sized marshmallows," Mabel said, proudly holding up a bag of the sugary snacks and stopping her train of thought.

Pacifica simply stared at her friend, arching an eyebrow. "We're roasting marshmallows?"

"Yeah. They are made of pure sugar and awesomeness!" Mabel boasted, ripping the bag open.

Despite her friend's efforts, Pacifica's face twisted into a frown once more. Mabel fixed her eyes on her best friend and her face dropped when she noticed the look in her eyes and Dipper's look mirrored hers. She knew that look in her eye.

"Paz, what's wrong?"

Pacifica blinked. "Oh, it's nothing."

Dipper fixed is eyes on her before he raised an eyebrow, not buying it in the slightest.

Pacifica sighed. She knew it wasn't worth hiding it from them.

"My parents never really done this sort thing with me before because it's 'too beneath them' or some shit. Plus, he didn't want me to eat them since they could give me pimples and junk."

Scowling, Dipper clenched his fist. It angered him so much that Pacifica's parents treated their own daughter like garbage. He wanted to do anything to get Pacifica out of that hellhole, but he had no idea what he can do other then be supportive, despite the part of him wanted to feed them into the Gremgoblin.

However, there was one thing he can do...

Dipper placed his hand on top of hers, staring into her eyes. "Pacifica, if your parents ever give you trouble, don't ever be afraid to talk with me or Mabel. We'll be here for you. Always."

"Yeah," Mabel added. "Dipper's right, you know."

Pacifica stared at fire again. She knew they were right. Even though her folks were shitty as they came, she always had them to fall back on. They truly cared about her and her wellbeing.

Pacifica tossed her eyes at them again, giving them a small smile. "Thanks, you guys."

"Don't mention it," Mabel said with a grin. "Here, have a stick. Besides, there is a first time for everything."

Mabel held out the stick before Pacifica took it from her hand.

Pacifica stared at the fire in confusion. "So, how do I do this?"

"Oh," Mabel said, "you just shove a marshmallow on it and stick it in the fire."

"That's it?"

Mabel shrugged. "Pretty much."

Pacifica took a marshmallow out of the bag, putting it on the bottom of the stick. She leaned forward, reaching out towards the flames; however, she leaned too far.

"Um, here," Dipper said, catching her arm. "Let me help you."

Pacifica blushed at this. "Thanks."

A hint of pink came onto his cheeks. "No problem."

"Trying to be a smooth flirt, Bro-Bro?" Mabel said, shooting a playful smirk at her twin.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, blushing even harder and his sister merely laughed at this.

As she roasted the marshmallow, Pacifica leaned her head back, looking at the nighttime sky. She was glad to have people like Dipper and the rest of his family in her life. Unlike her biological parents, they were her true family.


	7. Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're the Worst
> 
> Now, to end this off, I decided to end things off with a kiss. I got this idea from the Dipifica Week Playlist. For the song for today, it had a very topical sound to it, so I wanted use that idea in this. In addition, I got the idea for this style of kiss from the movie Trazan. 
> 
> This happens during their teen years.

Dipper walked down the beach, holding Pacifica's hand. Grunkle Stan and the rest of his family decided to spend a day at the beach in Portland for the day, letting Dipper take Pacifica along. After facing down monsters and other supernatural creatures, it was just nice to spend time with her like this without worrying about anything supernatural...especially since a gnome crashed their last date at a fancy restaurant.

Looking at the sun's placement in the sky, he could tell it was getting late.

"We should start heading back," Dipper said, shifting his gaze towards Pacifica. "I think Grunkle Stan and the others will be waiting for us."

"You can tell the time looking at the sun?"

Dipper nodded. "I learnt it awhile back. If you look at the sun's placement in the sky, sometimes you can tell roughly what time of day it is. It's not completely accurate, but it does give me a general idea of the time."

Pacifica nodded. Normally, she would chop this up to someone trying to make up lies in order to impress her. However, with someone as smart as Dipper, she can see him being able to do that.

"Though, let's spend a bit more time here before we go."

"All right," Dipper said.

Smirking, he scooped up some water into his hand, tossing it near her thighs. With one hand, Pacifica wiped the water off of her face.

"What did you do that for?"

"I am just playing around," he explained.

Smirking, Pacifica picked up some water, tossing it at him. However, Dipper splashed some more water at her before he dashed into the water.

"Get back here!" Pacifica called out, but Dipper did not reply back.

Pacifica crossed her arms, smirk forming on her features. Oh so that's how he's going to play? Then fine, two can play at that game.

Pacifica chased after boyfriend before she caught up with him, managing to splash some water on his back from behind.

Whirling around, Dipper splashed some more water at her. Dipper shoved her lightly, causing her to fall right into the water. Pacifica quickly sprang to her feet before Dipper chased after her. In the process of doing so, Dipper tripped when they very close to the shore and landed right on top of her.

Dipper stared down at her face, feeling his cheeks heat up. Their faces were super close together. Dipper and Pacifica stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Feeling a little daring, Dipper pressed his lips against hers, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Soon, Dipper pulled away as his cheeks heated up. Oh, god! Was this too soon? Ugh. Why the hell did he do tha-?

Pacifica laced her fingers around his cheeks before her lips crashed against his own. Dipper eyes wide for a moment. After a few moments, his eyes drifted shut and returned the kiss, smiling while doing.

Stunned, Dipper blinked. After a few moments, he came back to his senses.

"You're the worst."

"Thank you," Pacifica replied with a teasing grin.


End file.
